


Whenever You're Near Me by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Ace of Base, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's thoughts on his anniversary.<br/>This story is a sequel to Life is a Flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You're Near Me by DonnaR

##  Whenever You're Near Me

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD," Cruel Summer" off of their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, "Cruel Summer". I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful Internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the crummy life you've had lately. 

* * *

  
Whenever You're Near Me  
by DonnaR  
  
  
Whenever You're Near Me by Ace of Base  
  
Whenever you're near me  
I give you everything I have  
Someone to believe in  
When things are good or when they're bad  
You know how to please me  
Like nobody can  
Someone to believe in  
Be my lover be my friend  
  
When every race is run and the day is closing in  
I feel the need to hold you, let the night begin  
Come softly to me, show me why...  
  
Whenever you're near me  
I give you everything I have  
Someone to believe in  
When things are good or when they're bad  
You know how to please me  
Like nobody can  
Someone to believe in  
Be my lover be my friend  
  
I cannot wait to feel the beating of your heart  
The days are long and they're just keeping us apart  
Come softly to me, show me why...  
  
Whenever you're near me  
I give you everything I have  
Someone to believe in  
When things are good or when they're bad  
You know how to please me  
Like nobody can  
Someone to believe in  
Be my lover be my friend  
  
Whenever you're near me  
  
Love is the reason  
We can feel this way inside, oh oh  
Turning the World around and making us wild  
Love is the music beating in our hearts tonight, oh oh oh  
Lighting the way to take us deeper inside  
  
When ever you're  
Whenever you're near me  
I give you everything I have  
Someone to believe in  
When things are good or when they're bad  
You know how to please me  
Like nobody can  
Someone to believe in  
Be my lover be my friend  
Whenever you're near me  
Someone to believe in  
Whenever you're near me  
You know how to please me  
Someone to believe in  
Be my lover be my friend  
  


* * *

Life's wonderful!! The beauty of life stuns me sometimes. God, I'm so happy. I never thought I would be this happy. But I am. Oh, man, do I feel wonderful!!  
  
Watching Jim as he sleeps, I can't believe how beautiful he is. The most gorgeous man on the face of the earth, and he's MINE!! It seems like only yesterday we found each other. It's hard for me to believe it's been 10 years today. Our ten year anniversary. Our wedding was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced.  
  
Everybody was there. Mom, Simon, Megan, Ryf, Brown, Steven, Jim's Dad, even Caroline. In fact, I still wonder why she came. She surprised us by showing up. And she was happy for Jim, although I could see the hurt within her eyes, as if she knew Jim had finally found his true love. It wasn't jealousy. It was the pain of knowing she couldn't provide what Jim needed. That she never could. It's funny, but both Jim and I realized it. We were exceptionally gentle with her. I even told her that she would find someone, someday. And you know, I was right. Five months after the wedding, she married Steven. It's weird how Caroline had never met Steven. Through her marriage, through all the time she's known Jim, she'd never met him. When she was at the wedding, she met Jim's brother for the first time. If I hadn't seen it myself, even with my experience at love, I wouldn't have believed it. It was love at first sight. Steven was everything she wanted. And he knew she was everything he needed. Needless to say, marriage was inevitable.  
  
We surprised everybody with our marriage, and yet we didn't. Everyone knew we were head over heels in love with each other. They just never believed we would be able to overcome all our obstacles.  
  
But we did, and now, speaking for Jim and myself, we're so happy. These ten years have been one long honeymoon. Hell, even now, Jim surprises me with a card just to say I love you. And I don't know how many times I've surprised Jim at work and seduced him so completely with my words and touches that we'd have to take a quick break just relieve the passion I'd intentionally aroused.  
  
There is one thing that hasn't changed in our relationship. I can still get away with anything. All I have to do is give Jim one of those puppy dog looks that I've perfected over the years, and he lets me have my way.  
  
Our honeymoon was just such an example. I mean, who would imagine a honeymoon for three weeks with the Chopec tribe. Jim wanted this traditional honeymoon in Hawaii. Me, I wanted to truly experience the place where Jim first awakened to the use of his senses. And you know, I got my way. He can't deny me anything. Anything I want, he finds a way to give it to me. Not that I haven't had punishment. As much as Jim loves me, there's been a couple of times......Oh well, that's another story!  
  
You want to hear it? Oh heck, it's embarrassing, but what the hell, it's in the past. I can laugh about it now. There was one time when Jim was on stakeout and I couldn't make it because I had commitments at Rainier. But by the time I was ready leave, I was horny, hot, and ready to shove my thick cock up Jim's ass so fast, he wouldn't have the chance to say no to me. So of course, contrary to the little voice in my head telling me I'd better stop, I headed to the stakeout. When I found Jim sitting in his truck, (yes, he still has his truck) I walked up to the window, casually removed my coat, shirt and undershirt, and at the same time, unzipped my fly. I was a sight to behold, with my bare chest and hard cock in my hand. Jim had been concentrating so much on the staked out house, that he hadn't noticed me before I reached his truck. Coming out of his minor zone-out, he stared at me in shock, noticing for the first time his mate who was partly nude and clearly aroused. Chuckling, I leaned against the truck, and calmly said, "Hey sailor, wanna have a good time?"  
  
Jim was out the door so fast, I didn't even see it. He had me pinned to the side of the truck and was eating away at my neck like he was starving and was faced with a feast. He had his fly opened and his cock out, rubbing against mine in the universal movements that every lover uses. Kissing me, out of control, Jim was caught up in the panther mode. He was an animal. Before I knew it, he had me turned around, my pants and boxer's around my knees, and had his fingers up my ass stretching me. Even in the grip of the panther, he still has the instincts to take the best care of me he can. But that didn't stop him that night.  
  
Lubricating himself with his pre-cum, he penetrated my ass with one hard thrust, after first preparing me. Suddenly, I found myself rammed so hard, I was seeing stars. Holding me tight against him, he pushed his hard cock all the way into my ass, pushing, thrusting, shoving it in deep. Pounding me with speedy thrusts, I was so hard, I couldn't see straight. I felt like I was going to explode. I couldn't stop from shoving my ass back against him, pushing him even farther in me.  
  
So caught up in this fucking, that's the only word I can use to describe this primal mating passion, we couldn't stop. We didn't notice how the very house he'd been sent to watch was being raided. We didn't see the police take into custody the terrorist group that had murdered a twelve year old girl to set an example. We didn't see Simon, Megan, and Brown searching for Jim after not finding him during the raid. We didn't see them come up and stare at us having sex like there's no tomorrow.  
  
With an explosive burst, we came at the same time. Coming down from the height and the daze we couldn't help but be in, we realized at the same time that we had an audience. I don't think you've ever seen two more embarrassed people. Simon just stared at us as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brown had turned away was trying to give us what privacy he could, although it was too late for that. Megan, well, the only thing I can say about her, is it's a wonder she didn't come with us. She got so hot watching us, she told us later, she ended up finding a man to use just for sex that night. And she's one of the most cautious women I know.  
  
When we recovered and had pulled our pants up fast enough that we probably had friction burns, we were silent, waiting for the blast we just knew was coming. Simon was beet red at that point, and so pissed off at us, it's a wonder he didn't explode. He told us in clipped words, "You'd better get your asses, conveniently covered if you'd be so kind, to the precinct, and stay there until I've calmed down enough to punish you." After turning around, and walking off with Brown giving us an amused smile, when you could see laughter waiting to bust out, we tried to make ourselves presentable. Megan watched as we readied ourselves, and suddenly laughed and said, "Sandy, I hope you know I want you and Jim to provide an encore." She walked off, with us gawking at her like two juvenile delinquents, which by that time we felt like we were.  
  
I was dazed and so embarrassed that it took a few moments, for me to realize, "OH SHIT, JIM'LL KILL ME!!!!"  
  
Slowly turning my face up towards Jim, I watched as his embarrassment started to fade. And what I knew would appear, did. Anger. Absolute, terrible anger. The likes of which I hope to never see again. And when he drilled me with that diamond-hard gaze, I knew my luck had run out. Reaching out like he wanted to strangle me, he stopped. Then, without saying a word to me, he got in the truck and started it. Before I could apologize, he'd squealed out of the parking lot like a house on fire.  
  
Standing there, I just knew that I'd better do what Simon said, because if I had to face a Jim who'd faced Simon alone, I'd be a dead duck Blair.  
  
After I got to the station, Jim was already there. I tentatively walked up to Major Crimes and gently knocked on Simon's door. Megan and Brown were giving me amusing glances, while I waited at the office. I was facing my fears, while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse that would make sense. Of course, I could always tell Simon that it was repressed Sentinel instinct. But I didn't think that would go over well with Banks. He knows me far too well.  
  
The door was pulled forcefully open, and I got to see Jim in all his fury. Which was all directed at me, his mate and guide. Oh, boy! I'm dead!  
  
Well, Simon did the obvious and told us he wasn't even going to ask what happened, but that we had to be repremanded. The only way he could see to do that was to separate us. He told us that for three weeks, we had to stay separated at work. He also made us wash his car, the chief's car, as well as the fucking mayor and his assistant's cars for those same three weeks. If we even came near each other in the precinct for those three weeks, Jim would be suspended and my observer's status would be revoked. It worked.  
  
But what Simon didn't know was that it worked in our personal life as well. Suddenly, I found myself alone in our bed. For three hellish weeks, no Jim. NO FUCKING JIM. After the first week, I would cheerfully have murdered for Jim, if he'd return to our bed. I tried apologizing every way I knew how, giving him that Look, hoping that it'd work. It didn't. Giving me the silent treatment, removing himself from our bed, never making those casual touches that we both needed to provide our stability, I was punished. By the third week, I would willingly have done anything Jim wanted if I could only have him. I got so depressed, I drank too much. Liquor seemed to be the only thing that dulled my thoughts, so I wouldn't have to be without Jim.  
  
Finally, at the end of third week, Jim started to notice how depressed I was. Realizing I'd been drowning my sorrows in liquor, he stopped it cold, by quietly taking me to bed and making sweet gentle love. Bathing in the love I'd been absent from for those weeks, I soaked up on his caring, like a bottomless sponge. We fell asleep in each other's arms. When we woke up, we looked into each other's eyes and made the decision to never do that again. The punishment was effective enough to deter me from ever affecting Jim's job like that again, and placing him in an impossible situation.  
  
After that we never spoke of it again. We didn't need to. We'd both learned our lesson. Of course, that didn't mean that we never ever lived it down with Simon, Brown and Megan. Especially Megan. Even now, she stills gives me those teasing looks, staring directly at my crotch, reminding me she'd seen it all.  
  
And now, it's been ten years. We've never lost our friend's respect and all we did was deepen our relationships with others. And the two of us? Well, we have each other. We've been there for each other always.  
  
Whenever you're near me, I have someone to believe in. When things are good and when things are bad, you're there. Everything I need, everything I want, you are. You're here for me, when I need you.  
  
But every now and then, whenever you're near me, when the rain is falling, I remember when I didn't have that.  
  
I can never take that for granted. I love you, Jim.  
  
The end  
  


* * *

Description:  
  
(Jonas "Joker" Berggren/Mike Chapman)  
  
This song is only on the "Cruel Summer" Album from Arista, and not on the "Flowers" Album  
  
  
  



End file.
